Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current high-altitude balloons can include an envelope and a payload which are connected via wires. In some cases, the payload can include a communications receiver. The envelope can be made of a light-weight fabric, such as, but not limited to, nylon, silk, or polyester film, or combinations thereof, that can contain gases used to keep the balloon aloft. An example polyester film is Biaxially-oriented Polyethylene Terephthalate (boPET) a.k.a. Mylar™ Mylar™ is trademarked by E. I. DuPont De Nemours & Co. of Wilmington, Del.
Some communication receivers aboard current high-altitude balloons can require a clear upward view for communication. For example, a balloon's envelope can block communication signals, such as signals from satellites, from reaching a communication receiver.